Пасхалки
В статье собраны все пасхалки, которые встречаются в сериях игр Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF = Взор в камеру С шансом 15% все аниматроники, находящиеся на сцене, будут смотреть в камеру, а в мастерской с шансом 6.3% практически все запасные головы аниматроников и эндоскелет будут повёрнуты в сторону камеры. Также, в мастерской Бонни может посмотреть в камеру с чёрными глазами (этот кадр напоминает лицо Золотого Фредди). FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage_(Freddy_mirando_a_la_cámara).jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру со сцены 354.png|Все головы в мастерской повернулись к камере Animcam.png|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру Tumblr static 9e06bcdfcfe3fa04f9eebcebd039a9b3.png|Бонни смотрит в камеру в мастерской. Взор в камеру (Осветлено) Show_Stage_Freddy_light.jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру из сцены (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности). LighHead.jpg|Все головы в мастерской повернулись к камере (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности). Animcamlight.jpg|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности). Bonnieinbackstagelight.jpg|Бонни смотрит в камеру в мастерской (Осветлено с добавлением контрастности). Аниматроники смотрят в камеру-2.png|Аниматроники смотрят в камеру (Осветлено без добавления контрастности). Бонни смотрит в камеру-2.png|Бонни смотрит в камеру (Осветлено без добавления контрастности). Фредди смотрит в камеру-2.jpg|Фредди смотрит в камеру (Осветлено без добавление контрастности). Эндоскелет смотрит в камеру-2.png|Эндоскелет смотрит в камеру (Осветлено без добавление контрастности). Золотой Фредди При проверке камеры 2В (Западный Холл) может попасться плакат с изображением головы Фредди, но жёлтого (золотого) цвета и с чёрными глазами. Если на плакат смотреть больше 2-х секунд, можно услышать смех ребенка. После этого уберите планшет, и в офисе будет сидеть Золотой Фредди. Затем у Вас начнутся галлюцинации в виде головы Фредди с человеческими глазами и с надписью "IT'S ME" (рус. Это я), после чего появится скример Золотого Фредди, и игра аварийно завершит работу (попросту говоря, вылетит на рабочий стол). Чтобы избавиться от аниматроника, надо поднять и опустить монитор — он исчезнет. 585!.png|Плакат Золотого Фредди в Западном Холле goldenfreddyheadlight.jpg|Осветлено Gold.jpg|Золотой Фредди в офисе Фредди, снимающий голову При проверке камеры 2В с шансом в 11.4% может попасться плакат с изображением Фредди, который снимает голову костюма. Возможно, это намек на инцидент с пропавшими детьми, а именно на то, что человек заманил пятерых детей и убил их именно в костюме Фредди. Также у Фредди есть отпечатки рук на маске. Возможно, он сам их оставил, а возможно, что-то или кто-то пытается выбраться из Фредди. 571.png|Плакат Фредди, срывающего с себя часть головы. freddyheadlight.jpg|Осветлено. Сцена После ухода каждого аниматроника со сцены некоторые детали сцены исчезают. Например, при уходе Бонни исчезают звёздочки, подвешенные на потолке. А при уходе Чики исчезают декорации "облака". Но на самом деле, декорации не исчезают, а "уходят" в тень. Show_stage_nocamera.jpg 484.png Надпись "IT'S ME" в Пиратской бухте Иногда с шансом 25-30% в Пиратской бухте на табличке вместо "Sorry! Out of order" (рус. Извините! Вышел из строя) будет написано "It's me" (рус. Это я). Возможно, это отсылка к укусу «87», и к причастности к нему Фокси. ITS_ME.png Восточный Холл Иногда вместо плакатов в Восточном Холле, на правой стене, могут появиться три картины с лицом плачущего мальчика, похожего на Марионетку из FNaF 2 или надпись "IT'S ME". Шанс появления плачущих детей — 9.5%, надписи — 2.5%. Картины с лицом плачущего мальчика были добавлены в игру после выхода второй части. 546.png 554.png Восточный холл (Осветлено) Sadchildrenlight.jpg It'smelight.jpg Чит-коды Чтобы активировать первый чит-код, нужно нажать клавиши CD и + на Numpad. Во второй части нужно проделать то же, но перед этим надо нажать на нос Фредди, и у вас пропуститься любая ночь. CD1 в главном меню сразу открывает шестую ночь, CD2 — свою ночь. Но таким способом нельзя получить третью звезду. (Можно если в режиме 4/20 ввести CD+). Странная активность Бонни и Чики Начиная с четвёртой ночи, Чика и Бонни смотрят в камеру и дёргают головой. При этом они пытаются что-то сказать. Когда они говорят, в начале слышится "Please, please" (рус. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста) и "Open the door" (рус. Открой дверь) в некоторых местах. Если совместить эти две фразы, получится "Please, please, open the door" (рус. 'Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, открой дверь'). Возможно, они хотят, чтобы охранник открыл дверь в офис. Точно нельзя узнать, что они хотят нам сказать из-за того, что голос очень сильно искажён. Если приглядеться, то технически это "дёрганье" — всего лишь быстрая смена кадров. Bonnie ECH.gif|Бонни "дёргается". Latest.gif|Чика "дёргается". Вырезки из газет на стене На камере 4B с шансом 5-10% листок с правилами может замениться на вырезки из газет. В этих вырезках написано об инцидентах в пиццерии. Bandicam_2015-03-25_18-48-04-500.jpg Bandicam_2015-03-25_18-51-53-091.jpg 76594.png Пиратская песня Иногда в процессе игры можно услышать отдаленные звуки, из которых получается некая песня. Если при проигрывании этих звуков переключиться на Пиратскую бухту, то эти звуки станут громче, что доказывает, что "песню" исполняет именно Фокси. Интересные факты * В мобильной версии игры пасхалки можно встретить гораздо чаще, чем в ПК - версии. |-| FNaF 2 = Бумажный приятель Иногда Бумажный приятель исчезает из праздничной комнаты 4 и появляется в вашем офисе. Неизвестно, почему и как это происходит. Возможно, его приносит Старая Чика. Но он может появиться сам в офисе в начале ночи (причём он может появиться даже в те ночи, когда Старая Чика вообще неактивна). Может быть, он просто проходит под камерами. Он присутствует и в третьей части игры. Также он может быть нереализованным противником, хотя вообще не известно каким образом он передвигается. Bb s paper plate cut out in the office by kinginbros2011-d877ehf.jpg|Бумажный приятель в офисе Тень Фредди В комнате Запчасти/Обслуживание с маленьким шансом можно увидеть Тень Фредди — тёмно-фиолетового медведя. Он будет сидеть на месте Бонни в "позе трупа", в точности копируя позу Золотого Фредди. Если долго смотреть на него, то игра может вылететь. Тень Фреди.png|Тень Фредди Золотой Фредди Он появляется в офисе, также появляется в коридоре. В офисе сидит в позе трупа (в этой же позе сидит и Тень Фредди), а в коридоре выглядит как огромная призрачная голова. Для того, чтобы спастись от него, нужно моментально надеть маску. Если же игрок включит фонарик, то Золотой Фредди исчезнет, а потом выдаст скример, причём он нападёт, даже если игрок после включения света оденет маску Фредди. Самое интересное, что он очень вялый, и выглядит так, будто его перевели в режим костюма. Это может быть отсылка на инцидент с пропавшими детьми, а точнее на то, что убийца одел костюм Золотого Фредди, с помощью него заманил детей и убил их. Но это опровергается тем, что у Золотого Фредди четыре пальца, а значит, в его руку нельзя просунуть руку человека. И еще тем, что у него в лапе зажат микрофон и возможно, что он приклеен, для того, чтобы не выпасть из лапы. В шестую ночь шанс появления 100%, в другие ночи шанс его появления очень мал. Также, чтобы Золотой Фредди напал на вас с меньшим шансом, нужно реже, но сильнее "дольше" заряжать шкатулку. По неизвестным причинам это работает. FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png.png|Золотой Фредди во FNaF 2 hjP5o3Bda8Q.jpg|Призрачная голова Золотого Фредди в коридоре Тень Бонни Тень Бонни может с некоторой вероятностью появиться в офисе. Он похож на Игрушечного Бонни, но в отличие от него, у Тени Бонни есть два лишних зуба в верхнем ряду зубов, в отличие от Игрушечного Бонни. При его появлении игра может вылететь. Спастись от этого очень трудно, но всё же реально, для этого нужно очень быстро надеть маску Фредди. Тень БОнни.jpg|Тень Бонни в мобильной версии игры JJ Может появиться у вас под столом. После того, как вы поднимите и опустите монитор, она исчезнет. JJ не приносит вред игроку и не издаёт никаких звуков. Возможно, является забытой текстурой или недоработанным противником. Фанаты дали ей имя BG, что означает Balloon Girl (рус. Девочка с шариками), но файл с её текстурой называется JJ (рус. Джей Джей). BG.png|JJ под столом JJBG.jpg|То же, но в мобильной версии Нос Фредди Если нажать на нос Игрушечного Фредди на постере, то можно услышать гудок, как, собственно, и в остальных частях . Эндоскелет Эндоскелет — секретный персонаж в игре. Представляет собой аниматроника без костюма. Появляется в призовом уголке и, очень редко, на камере левой вентиляции. Насчет него есть очень много теорий. В основном, на тему того, чьим эндоскелетом он является. Однако, ни одна из теорий полностью так и не была подтверждена, так как он не совпадает по показателям. К примеру, у него уши как у Фокси, а глаза как у Фредди. Эндоскелета нет в мобильной версии игры. Эндоскелет в Prize Corner.png|Эндоскелет в призовом уголке hqdefault — копия.jpg|Эндоскелет в вентиляции Марионетка Иногда, если не заводить шкатулку, и позволить Марионетке выйти из коробки, то можно увидеть её в Главном Холле. Puppet in Mine Hall 1.png|Марионетка в главном холле Puppet_in_Mine_Hall_2.png|То же, но ближе Puppet_in_Mine_Hall_3.png|Ещё ближе 65.png|Отдельная текстура Марионетки Puppet head.png|Отдельная текстура головы Марионетки в главном холле Puppet head 2.png|То же |-| FNaF 3 = Нос Фредди Очень популярная пасхалка. На стене, с левой стороны в офисе, есть плакат Фредди, и при нажатии на его нос издается звук гудка, как и во всех остальных частях игры. Freddy Poster.png|Плакат с Фредди Бумажные поделки В офисе в коробке лежит Бумажный приятель такой же как во второй части игры. Также с левой стороны может появиться бумажная поделка Бонни, а с правой — Фредди, также из второй части. Шанс появления поделок очень мал, он почти равен нулю. 64.png|Золотой Фредди 253.png|Спрингтрап Приятель в коробке.png|Бумажный приятель 52.png|Спрингтрап в офисе 354140 screenshots THIS IS RARE IMAGE IN FNAF 3.jpg|Фредди в офисе Плитки в офисе В офисе, между столом и коробкой, есть пространство, заполненное плитками. На них можно нажимать, но только в четвёртую ночь. При введении правильного кода активируется мини-игра "Stage 01". Сама система введения кода активации мини-игры похожа на панель кнопочного телефона. Кнопок.JPG|Код, который используется при входе в игру Плакаты В игре есть плакаты, которые в любой момент могут поменяться. На CAM 02 вместо Фредди появляется Спрингтрап. Такое же происходит и на камере CAM 10. Шанс появления этих плакатов очень мал. Spring_poster.png|CAM 02 9bQrxAI.png|CAM 10 Рисунок с кексом На CAM 04 слева есть рисунок с танцующим Бонни, который иногда может замениться на золотой или обычный кекс. SpringtrapCam04B.png|Слева находится рисунок с танцующим Бонни Cam04CupcakeA.png|Рисунок Игрушечным Бонни поменялся на рисунок с Кексом Cam04CupcakeB.png|Рисунок с Игрушечным Бонни поменялся на Золотого Кекса Секретные файлы После выхода FNaF 3 фанаты нашли несколько файлов. Некоторые являются секретными загрузочными экранами, а следующие — это неиспользованный контент. Секретные кадры могут воспроизвестись перед началом ночи. Шанс появления — 0,01%. На этих кадрах, мы можем видеть Спрингтрапа, снимающего маску, под которой видно раздавленное лицо Фиолетового человека. Spring trap 2.jpg Purple guy dead inside spring trap secret image by digitbrony-d8k7lc3.jpg Spring trap 3.jpg Springtrap mobile.png|Данный кадр существует только в мобильной версии. 430.png|Заготовка для седьмой ночи. * После обновления игры до версии 1.03 появилась седьмая ночь. Рисунок Спарки (Миф) После выхода трейлера фанаты в одном из кадров нашли рисунок, очень похожий на собаку Спарки. * После выхода игры этот плакат висит в офисе. Оказывается, на нем изображен бегающий Фокси. Рисунок Фокси.png|Кадр из трейлера, где, якобы, изображен Спарки Рисунок.png|Этот же рисунок в офисе Тень Бонни Во второй части игры была всеми известная галлюцинация "Тень Бонни". Она есть и в третьей части, но появляется только на столе в пятую ночь. При нажатии на тень активируется мини-игра "Stage 01", где мы играем за Тень Бонни. Тень.jpg|Тень Бонни в FNaF 2 Тень бонни.png|Фигурка Тени Бонни в FNaF 3 997.png|Отдельная текстура фигурки. 1_ToyBonnieFigurine.png‎| Тень Бонни очень похожа на фигурку Игрушечного Бонни из FNaF 2 Газета после шестой ночи После прохождения шестой ночи, которая также называется "Nightmare", вам дается газета о том, что аттракцион сгорел. Если осветлить изображение на газетной вырезке, то на заднем плане можно увидеть голову Спрингтрапа. 123-0.png|Та самая газета 124.gif|Осветление фото * Предположительно, Спрингтрап выжил. Среди фанатов появлялась теория, что это намек на четвёртую часть игры, но FNaF 4 совершенно о другом, и Спрингтрап там фигурирует лишь в мини-играх. * Так же на полях есть размытый текст, который является комментарием создателя игры — Скотта Коутона. Секретная комната В третьей части игры Телефонный парень упоминал о секретных комнатах. Он также говорил, что эти комнаты не отображаются на камерах и есть в пиццериях "старого образца", то есть в пиццериях Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (первая и вторая часть). Так же, секретная комната присутствует в мини-играх в третьей части. Телефонный парень начинает упоминать о этой комнате в первой ночи. «Но, знаешь, как я и сказал, мы сейчас пытаемся отследить важную зацепку. Один парень, помогавший проектировать одно из зданий сказал, что там было что-то вроде дополнительной комнаты, её запечатали, или что-то в этом роде. Так что мы собираемся взглянуть на неё и попробуем что-нибудь найти.» То есть в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza пытаются найти секретную комнату. Вот почему в первой ночи нет Спрингтрапа. На второй ночи Телефонный парень нашел её, а также кассеты и Спрингтрапа. «Привет, у меня для тебя шикарные новости! Во-первых, мы нашли винтажные кассеты с тренингами! Чувак, они просто доисторические. Я думаю, их использовали, типа, для тренировки персонала, или что-то типа того. И я подумал, что можно проигрывать их через динамики по всему аттракциону... Чувак, тогда у нас всё будет прямо как настоящее. Но у меня есть еще один сюрприз для тебя, ты просто не поверишь. Мы нашли одного, настоящего! О, ээ, надо бежать. Ну, слушай, он где-то там, внутри. Уверен, ты его увидишь, я тебя оставлю наедине с этими кассетами. Ещё поболтаем.» В старых кассетах на третьей ночи рассказывается о пользовании костюмами, на случай поломки пружинного механизма, где есть такой пункт. «''В экстренном случае проследуйте к обозначенной безопасной комнате. Каждое заведение построено с одной дополнительной комнатой, она не отображается на цифровой карте систем безопасности и недоступна для аниматроников. Комната скрыта от посетителей, невидима для аниматроников и её нет на камерах.» На пятую ночь Телефонный Парень говорит о правилах и об использовании секретной комнаты. ''«Привет, привет! Это просто напоминание о нашей политике, касающейся безопасной комнаты. Комната предназначена для оборудования и/или другой собственности, не используемой в данный момент, а также как запасная комната безопасности для сотрудников. Это не комната для перерывов, она не должна считаться местом, где сотрудники могут прятаться и/или собираться, и ни в коем случае в эту комнату нельзя приводить посетителей.» И на шестую ночь Телефонный Парень говорит, что все секретные комнаты будут закрыты. «Привет, привет! Это уведомление для всех сотрудников о том, что в связи с трудностями с бюджетом, все безопасные комнаты, о которых мы говорили, будут запечатаны в большинстве заведений, включая и это. Сегодня сюда прибудут рабочие и займутся возведением ложной стены на месте бывшей двери. Мы ничего не доставали из этих комнат заранее, так что если Вы оставили что-то внутри, то это ваша проблема. Администрация так же просит не говорить об этих комнатах своей семье, друзьям или страховому агенту.» Фантом Золотого Фредди * В левой части офиса с очень маленьким шансом 0.5-2% может появится Фантом Золотого Фредди. Он не даст Вам перезапустить сломанные системы и иногда крашит игру. Шанс появления: 0.5-2% (в пятую ночь), 10-20% (в шестую ночь). * Также есть теория, что это фантом Тени Фредди, но при осветлении видно, что он золотой. GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|Фантом Золотого Фредди в офисе Кекс Редко на столе в офисе может появится Кекс, тот же, что стоял на столе в первой части игры. Шанс его появления почти равен нулю. кекст.png|Текстура Кекса 9590850761584017408_screenshots_2015-08-26_00002.jpg|Скриншот из игры |-| FNaF 4 = Больничная действительность Иногда на тумбочке у кровати главного героя могут появиться предметы, находящиеся в больнице. Ими являются: ваза с цветами, таблетки и капельница. Bedpills.png|Таблетки. Bedflowers.png|Ваза. Bedivbag.png|Капельница. Bedpills_осветелно.png|Осветлено Bedflowers_осветлено.png|Осветлено Bedivbag_осветлено.png|Осветлено Нос Фредди Классическая пасхалка, присутствующая во всех частях FNaF. Если на плакате нажать на нос Фредди, то можно услышать смешной звук. В данном случае нажимать нужно не на плакат, а на плюшевую игрушку на кровати. Однако, эта пасхалка не работает в мобильной версии игры. Телефонный звонок В процессе игры можно слышать звук, похожий на человеческую речь. Это она и есть, только в перевернутом виде. Если проиграть эту запись наоборот, то можно получить сообщение Телефонного парня, которое он оставил нам на первую ночь, первой части FNaF. Интересно то, что именно в этом сообщении он упоминает Укус «87», что не противоречит сюжету четвертой части игры. Запись Файл:Call3.ogg Реверс записи Файл:Call3(r).ogg Фотографии в доме Мало кто замечал, но в доме висят не совсем простые картинки. Это — фотографии, причем на которых изображен сам разработчик игры — Скотт со своей семьей. Коридор.png фото фнаф 4.png Фиолетовый человек В мини-игре после второй ночи главный герой, находящийся в пиццерии, может увидеть Фиолетового человека, который надевает на сотрудника ресторана костюм СпрингБонни. Кроме того, эта пасхалка имеет свою анимацию. * Это довольно редкий кадр, так как немногие игроки догадывались пойти назад к служебной комнате. * Фиолетовый человек на самом деле может быть обычном человеком с обыкновенным цветом кожи. Мальчику запомнился охранник именно таким, потому что тот находился в темной комнате. 2016-01-01 04-51-21 Скриншот экрана.png|Фиолетовый человек Отсылки к FNaF 2 В мини-играх, в которых главный герой, гуляя по улице города, может увидеть детей. С ними можно контактировать, однако не это составляет пасхалку. Она заключена совсем в другом. По пути паренек может встретить упитанного мальчугана, держащего воздушный шарик. Он очень похож на Мальчика с шариками. Помимо мальчика он также может встретить девочку, возле которой находятся игрушки, сильно напоминающие игрушечных аниматроников из второй части. Kid_4_Balloo.gif|Мальчик с шариком Little_gir.png|Девочка с игрушками |-| FFPS = В игре Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator есть много пасхалок которые отсылают либо к предыдущим частям, либо к другим играм. Аниматроники-объекты В игре есть четыре очень интересных аниматроника-объектов, а именно — Счастливая Лягушка, Свин-портной, Медведь Нэдд и Мистер Бегемот. Данные аниматроники до этого появлялись в мини-игре FNaF3 мини-игре Happienest Day, где дети в масках этих аниматроников сидят за столиками. Также аниматроник Pigpatch названием и внешним видом отсылает к PorkPatch'у — антагонисту из FNaF World Настоящая концовка В Настоящей Концовке после заключительных титров появляется изображение поляны с шестью могилами. На каждой из могил есть имена, однако видно только четыре, а именно — Габриэль, Фритц, Сьюзи и Джереми. По некоторым теориям, на пятой написано "Майк". По поводу шестой могилы, никто не знает точного имени, но есть предположения, что там написано имя девочки, чья душа была заселена в Baby. * Несмотря на это, в книгах двух друзей главной героини, которые являются одними из пяти исчезнувшими детьми имена другие. Возможно могилы "Джереми" и "Фритц" предназначаются охранникам из FNaF 2. Другие объекты магазина * В магазине можно купить бумажных приятелей из второй части, которые также висят на стене. * У фанатов были теории, что в Sister Location должна появиться Funtime Chica однако ее там не было. Не смотря на это, в магазине можно купить данного аниматроника. * Объект Security Puppet возможно является смесью обычной Марионетки и Security из FNaF World. Мини-игры * В мини-игре Duck Pond играет мелодия чем-то напоминающая песни The Living Tombstone, но более медленная и тихая. * В мини-игре объекта Security Puppet является логическим продолжением мини-игры из FNaF 2 — Take cake to the children, где мы точно можем понять, что кто такая Марионетка, и почему именно ее/его скример был в предыдущей мини-игре. * В секретной мини-игре про гонки, можно увидеть ребенка, который очень похож на Crying Child из FNaF World, да и просто плачущих детей. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Секреты Категория:Сюжет Категория:Галлюцинации Категория:Секретные персонажи